


Just for Fun

by Leticheecopae



Series: Lusting after Love [1]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), jthm - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collaboration, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex with the son of satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Pepito doesn't do relationships, doesn't understand why any demon would. There's too much fun to be had out there for only one person to give it to him. So when sweet, skin starved friend Todd comes to him with a few needs, he thinks it will all be in good (though somewhat sinful) fun. He doesn't expect to get more than off with Todd, but by the end, he has an inkling of how someone could sleep with the same person over and over.





	Just for Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written with [Irkenenthusiest](Irkenenthusiest.tumblr.com) as a collab done in less than 12 hours because…we had the idea and we both just ran with it. Interspersed are three images Irkenenthusiest did coinciding with this story. The first is what I based the story on, the other two came about being based off what I wrote. I love all of them and I'm sure you will too. If for any reasons the images don't appear, you can [GO HERE](http://irkenenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/161477299741/art-i-made-for-a-fun-little-collab-with) to view them. The second image in here is also rather large, no idea why, keep trying to fix it, so just heads up.
> 
> Also, really hoping my Spanish is good enough that I didn't make an idiot of myself here.

Pepito doesn’t follow in his father’s footsteps well. When it comes to the punishments of hell, he does what he wants at the time, not caring what the person did or what the charts say. If their sentence matches up with what he’s thirsting for, then yeah, he’ll go along with it. If not, then fuck whatever his father’s system spit out; they’re getting a poker up their ass and rats chewing out their insides.

Keeping himself on the down-low is another thing. Satan may be an ever present force, but he hates to flaunt himself above ground. It tends to cause riots, panics, and while that can be all fine and dandy, having people with too much eyeliner and layer upon layer of black clothing -or very little clothing- summoning him when he’s trying to work is a constant pain in his ass. Pepito enjoys it from time to time, especially when they don’t seem to understand how to make a circle. There have been a few news stories about missing people that he would possibly take credit for. Maybe. Depends on who’s asking.

The biggest difference is the monogamy. Pepito loves his Mom, as much as he can with his heart being a withered little thing that would keep pumping even if he was drained of blood, but he doesn’t get how his father, the lord of all damned, has been putting it in the same person for so long. Pepito’s been fucking around since he was sixteen, with a set of hell brand condoms in his back pocket at all times. They’re more to stop him from having his own kid too early, seeing as STDs aren’t a worry for him; gracias sangre de Satan.

Now, in college, he’s probably spread his seed throughout most of Hell’s more prestigious nightclubs and a few hundred on earth. Different people of all genders and sexes, a few in hell that probably shouldn’t be called ‘people’. Because when he’s bored, what’s better than a good fuck to sooth the soul? Even shitty sex is fun, but that’s all it is. Fun. No connection, no attachment. He figured sleeping with someone he considered a friend would be just fun as well, with maybe a few added bonuses of them knowing what he might like.

He’s not so sure he can call what’s happening with Todd ‘fun’.

With Todd’s mouth on his and his hands shucking Pepito’s shirt onto the floor, Pepito’s not sure what sensations are skimming over him. Todd’s hands aren’t just flesh covered bones touching him; they feel like cool balm painting over his skin. All humans are cold to him, but Todd? There is an energy to each press, each touch, and it has Pepito craving more and more as Todd’s hands slide up his back. The kisses aren’t just there for show and pleasure, but have a need, like Todd is trying to suck something out of Pepito and fill a void inside himself, and Pepito is doing his damnedest to either give whatever that is or pull something out for himself. His split tongue wraps around Todd’s whole one, lapping over it and then splitting to run along both sides of his teeth.

Todd suddenly pulls back, much to Pepito’s annoyance.

“Y-you sure your parents are gone?” Todd pants, tongue coming out to lick his lips. Pepito wants that tongue back, damn it; suck it into his mouth and taste all the sweet things he knows Todd could say.

“Joder, sí, now kiss me,” his mouth chases Todd’s, hands pulling him down by the shirt as they tangle on his bed.

Todd pulls back with a gasp. “But if they come back-”

“If they come back then I’ll just take us to your place, and you can fuck me on the floor until I’m more splinters than skin, now stop _thinking_ ,” Pepito hisses. He grinds his hips upwards and watches Todd’s eyes roll up. Poor, sweet Todd, who hasn’t been laid since… well shit he’s not even sure. No wonder he’s so skin starved. He lives all alone in that decrepit old house, his only friend is the son of Satan and people who probably don’t even recognize him when he visits the asylum, and it’s just so damn pathetic. So pathetic that it makes something in Pepito ache because the guy is still _happy_ and tries to make other people _happy_ and Jesucristo, he just wants to drag him down to where the dark things are and keep him safe. Because in hell, he _controls_ the dark things. On Earth, he’s just another poor schmuck trying to get by with a little magic from the devil.

Todd still hesitates, his lip between his teeth, right between his left canines, and god damn it, he’s thinking. Even after that bump and grind, he’s fucking thinking.

“What?” Pepito snarls, because, maldición, Todd’s mouth isn’t on him anymore and his fingers aren’t moving. He tries to grind up against him, and no he’s not begging because the son of Satan does not beg. All he wants is some damn friction!

“Is this okay?” Todd’s voice is soft, eyes looking just to the side of Pepito’s face, and his fucking cheeks and ears are a beautiful shade of red that make Pepito want to bite into him like an apple. He is down right delicious, and he wants that mouth back!

“Todd,” Pepito says darkly. “Was I okay when you asked to hold me?”

Todd nods.

“Was I okay when you started kissing me?”

Todd nods again, the red of his cheeks spreading.

“So why the fuck would you think that I’m not okay with this now?”

“Because we’re friends, and I feel like I might be taking advantage of that,” he says in a whoosh of breath.

Pepito gives a bark of laughter and curls his fists into the front of Todd’s sleep shirt.

“What did I say about thinking, amigo?”

“I just don’t want to ruin our friendshi-”

Pepito yanks Todd down and buries his face in his neck. He smells like sweat, cheap soap, and skin. Pepito bites against the flesh, not hard enough for it to split, but enough that Todd gives a shout. A moan follows it. Pepito licks the mark and then up Todd’s neck to his ear.

“Sometimes friends fuck, Todd. So stop stalling and do it already.”

Todd makes a strange strangled sound before he pushes his face into Pepito’s shoulder. His hands grab Pepito at the waist and shoulder, tugging him upwards, and that’s better. Todd’s strong, stronger than most would probably think, and he can lift Pepito’s lithe form up easily and press them together. Pepito gets some much-needed friction against his cock as he ruts against Todd, their boxers straining to contain their respective dicks. Pepito pushes Todd back just long enough to get a leg out of his boxers and Todd shoves his own boxers down his thighs.

“L-lube?” Todd gasps as Pepito drags his leg between Todd’s legs.

Pepito snaps and the bottle zips to him.

“Just slick up,” he tells him as he hands over the bottle and spreads his legs.

“What about prep and a cond-”

Pepito drags his fingernails down Todd’s back, letting the nails catch on the cloth. There will be welts of red underneath, but at least he’s not adding to the scars. Not yet. Todd’s eyes roll up again, and his mouth drops into a moan. He’ll never admit it out loud, but Pepito can smell it on him; the need for pain. Whether it’s happening to Todd, to others, it doesn’t matter as long as someone is hurting. It’ll get him off, but the self-sacrificing little bastard will always take it before giving it or admitting he likes seeing it on someone else.

“Créeme, I like it rough.”

The little bottle’s top pops. Todd’s mouth comes back to suck in Pepito’s lip, and it is so damn perfect. Pepito’s heart thuds as fingers find their way to his hole, one sliding in while Todd keeps him from talking. He tries, oh fuck does he try because he just wants him in already. But Todd will always be Todd, and even if Pepito can feel Todd’s craving for receiving and giving pain in each nip on his lips, Pepito knows it won’t be more than that. Maybe someday he’ll break him of that disgustingly saintly trait; or maybe not. Pepito’s finding it hard to think with how gentle the finger inside him is, how Todd’s other hand is massaging little circles into his hip. The roughest action is coming from Todd’s mouth, but it is the softness of his hands that’s making Pepito’s cock ache and his body bow.

A second finger slides inside, and he arches upwards, his legs wrapping around Todd’s hips. With Todd kneeling, it makes his entire lower body lift off the bed, his upper back the only thing touching now, and he likes it. Likes it because Todd is the main thing holding him up with one strong arm under his back as the other pushes fingers in deep and scissors them inside.

“Come on,” Pepito growls as he wiggles his hips at him. The fingers inside push up and make Pepito give a soft cry.

“Is there any pai-”

Pepito grabs Todd’s throat before the words can come out. He doesn’t want to hear any more questions about his well-being. If he does, he might start shaking, because that is not something that happens with him during sex. He gets praise and screams, but the sweet nothings and questions always come from _him_ because even when he bottoms _he_ is in control and damn it all, he can read Todd’s face so easy, and it’s just asking him, telegraphing, _‘are you okay’_.

“Por favor,” Pepito lets slip, the request tight in a way he doesn’t like but that seems to tell Todd that he’s done waiting.

Pepito doesn’t let go of Todd’s throat. He doesn’t want to hear whatever that sweet tongue of Todd’s wants to say. So Pepito holds tight to Todd’s neck while Todd takes in raspy breaths and slides his fingers out of him ever so gently. He lowers Pepito’s body down for only a moment so that he can slick up. His eyes look around, most likely for a condom, and Pepito squeezes his neck and grins.

“Not gonna catch anything from me,” he tells him.

Todd nods and lifts Pepito’s lower body with a slick hand while the other steadies himself on the bed. For a moment, Pepito thinks about stopping him, because he wants a better look at him. Wants to see what he’s got going on down there when he’s this flushed with blood, but apparently, Todd’s done waiting too because he starts to slide home.

Like everything about him now, he’s long, so very long, and Pepito feels his eyes roll as he seems to keep going forever. The press is maddeningly slow and sweet and so damn perfecto that Pepito can’t just call this fun. This is beyond that now, because Todd isn’t just feeding his own skin needs now, but he’s trying to feed Pepito’s too. He’s not taking, he’s giving, and giving, and Pepito lets out a high mewl that is less about the sex and more about the energy this beautiful soul is trying to pour into him as thanks when Pepito would have done this just because he was fucking bored.

“It’s okay,” Todd murmurs as he starts to rock into him. It’s so gentle and sweet, waiting for Pepito’s insides to get used to his length and Pepito can not take this. This isn’t fun, this isn’t fucking, this is something else, and he can’t process it right now. Not with his head filled with clouds and his heart trying to jump out of his chest.

He tightens his legs around Todd and pulls him down. It almost sends Todd toppling, and he quickly puts up one foot to steady himself. It creates a whole new angle inside Pepito, and he does it again, driving him in deeper.

“Más,” and he is not begging. His voice always sounds like this. Thanks be to everything unholy that he’s good at lying because he almost believes himself.

Todd shifts just a little more, getting impossibly deeper, and slides the hand not holding up Pepito’s back into Pepito’s hair. It curls just at the base of one of his horns, the fingertips pressing gently into his scalp, and he finally moves. Long, powerful thrusts that push Pepito’s breath from his body. His legs clamp around Todd’s waist, holding him as close as possible.

“I’ve got you, Pepito,” Todd pants. “Don’t worry, I’ve-” Pepito stops him. He can’t hear that, so he grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him. He wants the bites back, the harshness, but all he gets are praising lips and a tongue that laps more of those horrible sounds out of him. They are weak, mewling noises and cries as Todd drives into him in a way that is fucking reverent.

The thought makes him cry out a bit because that’s what this is. This is reverence, pure and simple, in the way Todd is doing every damn thing to make Pepito feel and takes only what Pepito gives him. He’s taking nothing more than that, just what is offered, even if Pepito feels tricked into it. Because who asks for these kinds of kisses and the slow slap of skin when they can have something hard and driving? Who-

“Pepito,” Todd pants against his mouth. Pepito realizes that he’s gone somewhat rigid. He looks up at his friend - _can he call him that after this?_ \- and finds that the eyes aren’t so shy anymore. “No pensando.”

The Spanish rolls off Todd’s tongue in a way Pepito’s never heard it. It’s sure, unwavering, and it obliterates his brain so he does just as Todd says: he stops thinking.

Their mouths crush back together, Todd’s hips moving quicker now, faster, and Pepito takes it. Pepito’s legs wrap as tight as they can around Todd’s hips, his hands clasp at Todd’s nightshirt, his neck, his hair. The hand under his spine holds him suddenly tight, pushing him up against Todd’s belly, and oh fuck the friction. The slickness of Todd’s sweat drenched skins on his cock, and the feeling of him moving deep inside has Pepito breathing out smoke as his insides burn and his body clenches around Todd’s in impending orgasm.

Todd gives a stuttered breath as Pepito lets his head fall back, while the rest of his body bows up into Todd. Todd holds him just as tight, his hips moving in small, quick strokes before he curls over Pepito with a soft cry. Pepito feels him cum inside. It usually feels dirty and filthy, and that’s why Pepito likes it, but this just feels right, and he can’t take it. He cums between them both, his spunk painting their bellies as he whimpers against Todd’s temple. His orgasm seems to go on forever, with Todd moving just enough inside him to milk his body.

When Pepito is finally done, he goes limp and lets his body be Todd’s problem. Not that it’s much of one, Todd has no issue holding him up as he slides out with a sigh. He arranges Pepito into a comfortable position on the bed.

“Whoops.” Todd gives a little chuckle as he pulls off Pepito’s boxers, which had stubbornly held onto one leg during the whole endeavor.

Pepito watches Todd, how he removes his night shirt and uses it to clean first Pepito off and then himself. His skin shines in the half-light from the windows, and Pepito counts a few scars. The stretch and ripple with each movement and he is both upset and proud that he did not add a bite mark to the count.

Todd tosses the shirt away when he’s done. Not on the floor like Pepito would, but over into the dirty clothes hamper along with his and Pepito’s boxers.

He lays down next to Pepito, face still slightly flushed and a smile on his face. His eyes don’t leave Pepito. It makes Pepito feel a little sick because there is something about the way he’s looking at him, the way his eyes are half closed and steady on him, that he’s never seen before. If he squints he can practically see the halo above Todd’s head. Sweet, selfless Todd, who will go to heaven and leave him all alone on his death date. That’s the day Pepito will really know what it’s like to be in hell.

Pepito closes his eyes and turns his neck so he’s facing the ceiling, unable to take that look full-on anymore. A shudder runs through him. There is a sound of shuffling before an arm wraps loosely over Pepito’s sternum and Todd pulls him against his chest, his chin on Pepito’s head and nose bumping his horn.

“Was that okay?” he asks, voice slightly shy. It makes Pepito shiver again, and god damn it, he’s never actually felt cold before like this. What the fuck? But he’s not about to tell Todd because right now he’s burned out and it feels _good_ even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

Pepito nods in response instead, taking deep breathes as his lungs work to start breathing out carbon dioxide instead of smoke.

“That was asombroso,” he manages around the smoke in his mouth. It comes out a little tighter than he’d like, but not by much.

He can feel Todd smile gently against his hair. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He buries his nose in Pepito’s hair, forehead bumping against his horn.

“Most fun I’ve ever had,” Pepito lies.

That hadn’t been fun, that hadn’t even been fucking. What Todd had just done had been devotional; as if he were giving Pepito an offering, and Pepito had taken as much from it as he could.

The withered thing in his chest tugs a bit.

“Fuck,” he whispers. Todd just giggles, full on giggles, and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This broke a huge writer's block. I did another 7 pages of another story after it.


End file.
